warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:2nd Solaritus Siege Regiment
Mixed regiment Okay, every regiment does look its own, but honestly, this Solaritus regiment looks awful lot like mixed regiment. Which is of course a no-no by Imperial degree. Regiment is largest single-unit-type organization. --Remos talk 08:30, December 18, 2017 (UTC) Response From what I read on the fanon wiki's guide to make a homebrew Imperial Guard regiment, Siege regiments do contain their own artillery and armor, especially the larger regiments. The drawback is that these units are limited to only knowing how to engage in siege warfare, severely limiting their combat knowledge. Examples of this would be the Armageddon Steel Legion. TireKhorne (talk) 09:18, December 19, 2017 (UTC)TireKhorne A regiment is a single group. A world may have several regiments. Each regiment MUST only specialise in a single type of troops, but each planet may recruit regiments of different troop types. The Steel Legion managed to bypass this because of their renown and their argument that they were mechanised infantry, and not combined arms. BioChimes (talk) 10:36, December 19, 2017 (UTC) But what about regiments like the Death Korps 143rd, which used it's own Minotaur artillery, while still being an infantry regiment? I'm gonna do a bit more research on siege regiments in 40k before I change the way these guys work. TireKhorne (talk) 18:47, December 19, 2017 (UTC)TireKhorne I meant Medusa Siege guns, not Minotaurs. Sorry about that TireKhorne (talk) 18:54, December 19, 2017 (UTC)TireKhorne I looked it up, and the Krieg 143rd was an artillery regiment assigned to the 88th siege army. So, they were deployed with infantry, but they were entirely artillery. BioChimes (talk) 21:32, December 19, 2017 (UTC) From the Lexicanum and the 40k wiki, iit's classified as a standard siege regiment, not a siege artillery regiment. The Lexicanum also states that field and heavy artillery companies are a feature part of Death Korps siege regiments, which would back up the argument that my 2nd Solaritus are a normal siege regiment, and not a mixed regiment. I'd be fine with removing the armored companies if need be, though. TireKhorne (talk) 22:15, December 19, 2017 (UTC)TireKhorne TierKhorne's right There are actual Siege Regiments in 40k, especially within the Death Korps. The Death Korps siege regiments have access to many forms of artillery weaponry, but require another regiment (the navy?) to have access to aircraft. The 143rd is definitely a siege regiment, but there are many regiments dedicated to Artillery. For example, during the Siege of Vraks, it was the 3rd, 4th, and 8th Siege Artillery Regiments that were assigned to the 19th Bombardment Korps, 88th Siege Army. Siege Regiments have limited access to Artillery, but they do have it. "Regiments specifically trained for siege warfare often contain more artillery, both heavy and light, then standard Imperial Guard Regiments. Siege regiments often are larger and more well equipped then other types of regiments as they are expected to stay and fight in a warzone for at least several years if not decades if the war is particularly brutal. Due to the high casualties such regiments will inevitably take, siege specialised forces often have large contingents of conscripts so that the regiment's pool of manpower always remains high. Siege regiments often work in concert with Light Infantry or Armoured Regiments so that a breach in enemy lines can quickly be reinforced and if possible, pushed forward deeper. More well equipped siege regiments often have a large number of super-heavy and heavy tanks." http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Imperial_Guard_Regiment#Siege_Infantry_Regiment Zephrame (talk) 22:20, December 19, 2017 (UTC) My Opinion After reading the article two times, I got to say it's an interesting concept. But what gets me is that this particular regiment has way too many armor company and the fact that there is a Super Heavy Tank in the lineup as well. In my opinion, if this were a mechanized regiment, having that many armor company as well as artillery company should be acceptable rather than a seige regiment. But if you want to remain as a siege regiment, then at the very least add some Crassus Heavy Armored Assault Transport or Gorgon Super Heavy Troop Transport for those infantry exploiting the breach made by all those artillery in this regiment. Go here for the vehicles mentioned above http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Crassus http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Gorgon Frankly Speaking, I like the idea and concept of this regiment as a whole, its just that what cringe me is stated in the first paragraph, too many armor company and a super heavy tank. For me the ideal company composition for a regiment this concept would be 60% Artillery(at the very least 2-3 types of artillery) 30% Infantry(at the very least IG Breacher and Grenadiers) and 10% Armor(some tanks, sentinels and some transports). Reinno (talk) 01:38, December 20, 2017 (UTC) After studying those IA books V I think I have to agree with you Tire. However, please note that 143rd Siege regiment was 200k (IA5, pg 18) man strong, and I think that is a liiiiitttle bit too much too... for any regiment, ever. The size of that regiment is just so huge it is stupid and makes no sense in the first place. But, let me put down some things I looked up: Gorgons in 143rd Siege regiment were attached to it from the 7th Tank regiment (pg 31) when at least 101st (pg 78) (but likely also) 179th Siege regiments had their own Gorgons. I think it is plausible to hypothize that this is because 143rd was part of the 88th Army's "Line Korps" (12th Line Korps) when 179th and 101st were part of 8th and 11th "Assault Korps" respectively. 179th Siege regiment did indeed have its own Hellhounds and Thunderers (pg 51) when no such elements are seen from 143rd Siege regiment. On the other hand, 143rd Siege regiment had at least heavy mortars (pg 34), heavy quad launchers (pg 35) and Medusa siege guns (pg 50) as its own artillery pieces located within its artillery companies. SO what I'm trying to say is that sure siege regiments may have armor and artillery, but having them both seems like an overkill and seems to split the regiment's coherency as a single unit. So cheers, I guess. Pls no 200k regiments. --Remos talk 09:22, December 21, 2017 (UTC)